basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of National Basketball Association players/S
This is a list of National Basketball Association players whose last names begin with S. Current players are in bold. The list also includes players from the American National Basketball League (NBL), the Basketball Association of America (BAA), and the original American Basketball Association (ABA). All of these leagues contributed to the formation of the present-day NBA. Individuals who played in the NBL prior to its 1949 merger with the BAA are listed in italics, as they are not traditionally listed in the NBA's official player registers. S *''Frank Sabo'' *Arvydas Sabonis *''Ed Sachs'' *''Frank Sachse'' *''Leo Sack'' *Ed Sadowski *''Junior Saffer'' *Ken Sailors *John Salley *'John Salmons' *Al Salvadori *Kevin Salvadori *Soumaila Samake *Cheikh Samb *Jamal Sampson *Ralph Sampson *Pepe Sanchez *Al Sanders *Frankie Sanders *Jeff Sanders *Melvin Sanders *Mike Sanders *Satch Sanders *Ron Sanford *Daniel Santiago *Bob Santini *Wayne Sappleton *Jason Sasser *Jeryl Sasser *Kenny Satterfield *''Bill Sattler'' *''Louie Sauer'' *Frank Saul *Woody Sauldsberry *Glynn Saulters *Fred Saunders *''Rusty Saunders'' *Don Savage *Predrag Savovic *Alan Sawyer *'Brian Scalabrine' *Alex Scales *DeWayne Scales *''Ted Scalissi'' *''Jack Scarry'' *Frank Schade *Ben Schadler *Herm Schaefer *Billy Schaeffer *Bob Schafer *''Benny Schall'' *Ben Scharnus *Marv Schatzman *Fred Schaus *Danny Schayes *Dolph Schayes *Ossie Schectman *Steve Scheffler *Tom Scheffler *''Ed Scheiwe'' *Dave Schellhase *Luke Schenscher *Herb Scherer *''Johnny Schick'' *Dwayne Schintzius *''Glen Schlechty'' *Dale Schlueter *Otto Schnellbacher *Dick Schnittker *Russ Schoene *Dave Scholz *''Gene Scholz'' *Milt Schoon *''Bill Schrader'' *''Warren Schrage'' *''Al Schrecker'' *Detlef Schrempf *''Bill Schroeder'' *''Wilbur Schu'' *''Herm Schuessler'' *Howie Schultz *Dick Schulz *''Wilbur Schumacher'' *Roger Schurig *''Bob Schwartz'' *John Schweitz *'Luis Scola' *Fred Scolari *Alvin Scott *Brent Scott *Byron Scott *Charlie Scott *Dennis Scott *James Scott *''Joe Scott'' *Ray Scott *Shawnelle Scott *Willie Scott *Paul Scranton *Carey Scurry *Bruce Seals *Shea Seals *Malik Sealy *''Tom Sealy'' *Ed Searcy *Ken Sears *''Johnny Sebastian'' *Wayne See *'Thabo Sefolosha' *Rony Seikaly *Glen Selbo *Brad Sellers *Phil Sellers *Rollie Seltz *Les Selvage *Frank Selvy *Jim Seminoff *Mouhamed Sene *George Senesky *Ansu Sesay *'Ramon Sessions' *Tom Sewell *Paul Seymour *Nick Shaback *Lynn Shackelford *Charles Shackleford *''Bob Shaddock'' *Carl Shaeffer *''Jack Shaffer'' *Lee Shaffer *''Frank Shamel'' *God Shammgod *''Chuck Shanklin'' *Earl Shannon *''Frank Shannon'' *Howie Shannon *Chuck Share *''Steve Sharkey'' *Bill Sharman *Walter Sharpe *John Shasky *Ronnie Shavlik *''Bob Shaw'' *Brian Shaw *Casey Shaw *Bob Shea *Fred Sheffield *Craig Shelton *Lonnie Shelton *Billy Shepherd *Jeff Sheppard *Steve Sheppard *Edmund Sherod *Charley Shipp *Paul Shirley *''Ollie Shoaff'' *Gene Short *Purvis Short *''Slim Shoun *Dexter Shouse *Dick Shrider *Gene Shue *John Shumate *Sam Sibert *Mark Sibley *Jerry Sichting *Don Sidle *''Vic Siegel'' *Larry Siegfried *Ralph Siewert *Jack Sikma *James Silas *Paul Silas *Mike Silliman *Wayne Simien *'Bobby Simmons' *Cedric Simmons *Connie Simmons *Grant Simmons *John Simmons *Lionel Simmons *Miles Simon *Walt Simon *Dickey Simpkins *Ralph Simpson *Alvin Sims *''Bob Sims'' *Bob Sims *Courtney Sims *Doug Sims *Scott Sims *''Johnny Sines'' *Sean Singletary *'James Singleton' *McKinley Singleton *Zeke Sinicola *''Steve Sitko'' *Charlie Sitton *''Bob Skarda'' *Scott Skiles *Al Skinner *'Brian Skinner' *Talvin Skinner *Myer Skoog *''Press Slack'' *Jeff Slade *Reggie Slater *Jim Slaughter *Jose Slaughter *Tamar Slay *Jerry Sloan *Uros Slokar *Tom Sluby *Keith Smart *Belus Smawley *''Danny Smick'' *Jack Smiley *Adrian Smith *Al Smith *Bill Smith *Bingo Smith *Bobby Smith *Charles Smith *Charles Smith *Charles Smith *Chris Smith *Clinton Smith *'Craig Smith' *Deb Smith *Derek Smith *Don Smith *Don Smith *''Donny Smith'' *Donta Smith *Doug Smith *Ed Smith *Elmore Smith *Garfield Smith *Greg Smith *'J. R. Smith' *Jabari Smith *'Jason Smith' *Jim Smith *'Joe Smith' *John Smith *'Josh Smith' *Keith Smith *Ken Smith *Kenny Smith *LaBradford Smith *Larry Smith *Leon Smith *Michael Smith *Mike Smith *Mike Smith *Otis Smith *Pete Smith *Phil Smith *Randy Smith *Reggie Smith *Robert Smith *Sam Smith *Sam Smith *Steve Smith *Steven Smith *Stevin Smith *Theron Smith *Tom Smith *Tony Smith *''Wee Willie Smith'' *William Smith *Willie Smith *Rik Smits *Mike Smrek *Joe Smyth *Eric Snow *''Bello Snyder'' *Dick Snyder *Kirk Snyder *George Sobek *Ricky Sobers *Ron Sobieszczyk *Mike Sojourner *Willie Sojourner *''Paul Sokody'' *Will Solomon *Willie Somerset *'Darius Songaila' *''Harry Sorenson'' *Dave Sorenson *''Joe Sotak'' *Gino Sovran *Pape Sow *Ken Spain *Jim Spanarkel *Vassilis Spanoulis *Dan Sparks *Guy Sparrow *Rory Sparrow *Odie Spears *Art Spector *'Marreese Speights' *Andre Spencer *Elmore Spencer *Felton Spencer *''Jack Spencer'' *Lou Spicer *Craig Spitzer *Art Spoelstra *''Ed Spotovich'' *Bruce Spraggins *Latrell Sprewell *Larry Spriggs *Jim Springer *James Spruill *''Joe Spudich'' *''Joe Stack'' *Ryan Stack *'Jerry Stackhouse' *Kevin Stacom *Erv Staggs *Dave Stallworth *Isaac Stallworth *''Howard Stammler'' *''Joe Stampf'' *Ed Stanczak *''Walt Stankey'' *Terence Stansbury *''Jack Stanton'' *''Clovis Stark'' *John Starks *Keith Starr *''Dick Starzyk'' *Larry Staverman *Larry Steele *''Ed Stege'' *Matt Steigenga *''Jerry Steiner'' *Vladimir Stepania *''Ben Stephens'' *Everette Stephens *Jack Stephens *Joe Stephens *''John Stephens'' *Brook Steppe *''Jack Sterling'' *Barry Stevens *Wayne Stevens *'DeShawn Stevenson' *Dennis Stewart *Kebu Stewart *Larry Stewart *Michael Stewart *Norm Stewart *Steve Stipanovich *Bryant Stith *Sam Stith *Tom Stith *Alex Stivrins *John Stockton *''Art Stoefen'' *'Peja Stojakovic' *Ed Stokes *Greg Stokes *Maurice Stokes *Art Stolkey *Randy Stoll *George Stone *Awvee Storey *Damon Stoudamire *Salim Stoudamire *'Amar'e Stoudemire' *''Marvin Stout'' *Paul Stovall *''Dave Strack'' *''Ted Strain'' *''Reno Strand'' *D. J. Strawberry *Joe Strawder *Bill Stricker *Erick Strickland *Mark Strickland *Rod Strickland *Roger Strickland *John Stroeder *Derek Strong *''Ted Strong'' *Lamont Strothers *John Stroud *Red Stroud *''Chet Strumillo'' *'Rodney Stuckey' *Gene Stump *Stanley Stutz *''John Styler'' *''Sally Suddith'' *''Kenny Suesens'' *Gary Suiter *''Bob Sullivan'' *''Jack Sullivan'' *''Bill Summers'' *'DaJuan Summers' *Barry Sumpter *Sun Yue *Don Sunderlage *Bruno Sundov *Jon Sundvold *Bob Sura *Dick Surhoff *George Sutor *Dane Suttle *Greg Sutton *''George Svendsen'' *Keith Swagerty *Bennie Swain *''Everett Swank'' *''George Swanson'' *''Hale Swanson'' *Norm Swanson *Dan Swartz *Michael Sweetney *Robert Swift *Skeeter Swift *Stromile Swift *''Willie Swihart'' *Aaron Swinson *Buck Sydnor *Larry Sykes *''Bob Synnott'' *Brett Szabo *Wally Szczerbiak *Walt Szczerbiak *''Stan Szukala'' Category:NBA players A-Z